Security is an important concern in cloud computing due to the nature of the multitenant environment where multiple users share the resources. It is generally important for the cloud operator or service provider to manage the usernames, passwords, cryptographic keys, public key infrastructure (PKI) certificates and the like. This can be a cumbersome task because of the large numbers of users and credentials involved. In certain situations, credentials may be leaked, stolen or otherwise compromised. It is desirable to provide an efficient way to manage such large numbers of credentials, including rotating them at certain times.